Rebellious Felines
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Selena and Demi are content with the massive secrets that they keep. But will the new suiting ceremony for princess Selena cause trouble for her and Sir Demi? You tell me! Review and enjoy. Corny at first, but should get better.
1. Not Him

**_I saw so many of these stories and I just decided to put my idea into the mix. It seems I am going through a werecreatures faze right now with two or three of my other stories, but check this one out while I sort out my werecreatures fascination. I blame R. L. Stine and his amazing werewolf tale in THE NIGHTMARE ROOM: FULL MOON HALLOWEEN. (READ IT! (But first read this story!))_**

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program, however I do own the story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

"Selena dear, do sit up. It is unbecoming of a young lady to slouch."

I glanced over at Queen Miranda, my mother, and sighed. "Yes, Mother," I said, straightening my shoulders once more. "It is just that we have been through thirty knights already and none of them seem to be good suitors for me."

"I beg to differ." King Xavior, my father, objected. "I have seen four out of the thirty knights that have been suitable."

"Yes, Father, but none of them are kind and loving. They were merely after your crown. I want someone who actually cares about me and the kingdom."

Father huffed, but said no more on the matter. "Next!" he called.

In walked a knight in shining red armor with blonde hair and green eyes. He had a cocky smile on his lips and he stared hungrily at me as he kneeled.

"Your Majesty." The knight said; his voice was deep, but a bit gravelly and his eyes seemed glued to me. I slowly followed his gaze and felt unease build in me when I realized it was directed at my chest.

"Your name, young knight?" Father requested.

"Sir Alexander Sterling, Your Highness."

I was getting increasingly uncomfortable with his gaze and I shifted slightly, but his eyes stayed on me. As my father continued with the questioning, I finally came to a resolve: I would choose _any_ other knight in the kingdom, as long as I didn't choose this red-armored one.

There were eight more knights that came after Sir Sterling before Father sighed. "That is all Selena. Have you come to a conclusion?"

Just as I opened my mouth to tell him my two choices, the door to the throne room burst open. All three of us turned with raised eyebrows to see two knights marching forward with a third knight in their grasp.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father demanded. I rolled my eyes at him; some of the time he could be too harsh at the wrong moments.

"My Lord," the knight in burgundy said with a swift bow. "We have found a knight that did not participate in the questioning. We have brought him here to you so that you can decide his punishment."

"And how," Father asked in a low threatening tone that wouldn't have even made a woodpecker shake. "Do you know that he did not participate in the questioning?"

"Two reasons your highness. One, he was training while the rest of us were in the hall waiting to be called. Two, he is the only night with armor that is black, a color none of the rest of us would have even thought to wear."

Father's face clouded with anger. "You dare wear that color in my-."

"Father, wait!" My request was softly spoken, but firm enough that my father actually hesitated. That gave me enough time to stand and lay a calming hand on his shoulder before turning back to the three knights.

"Remove his helmet." I commanded.

The two standing knights hurried to follow my order and soon the black knight's helmet lay at his feet. But I paid no mind to that because before me was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, corny ending to the chapter, but things are going to get more interesting soon. Review and then keep reading. HINT: I said REVIEW and THEN keep reading. <em>**


	2. Oops

**_Here's this stuff from Demi's POV. Just like with Vampires & Wizards & Werewolves, Uh! I won't do everything from BOTH perspectives. That lasts for a while, but not for too long. Just to give you a show of each of the girls' takes on it. Check out Demi in the meantime._**

**_Still don't own Princess Protection Program_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demi<em>**

It was time. All of the knights were to head to the royal corridor to find out who would be the princess' new suitor(s). As the other knights hurried to the castle, I headed to the training pitch to practice my sword-fighting. I was really good and my mentor had taught me well before he was taken in battle. The sun was beating down on me and I cursed myself for wearing my black suit of armor rather than my normal training clothes. But no way was I going inside where the other knights might see me.

As time went on, I began to wear down from all the weapons training I was going through so I sat down two sun-movements after noon. Just as I sat down, two knights rushed up to me and grabbed my arms, yanking me to my feet.

"What is going on?" I demanded, playing dumb.

"The king specifically requested that all knights attend the suiting ceremony." The knight in forest green armor told me.

"I did not know that, Raul," I said with a sigh. "I thought only the most senior knights were supposed to court the princess."

"Well," the knight in burgundy armor huffed. "We have orders from the Captain to bring you to the king. Come along."

They guided me through the castle to the Royal Corridor, bursting through the Throne Room doors without even knocking. I saw the king and queen sitting in their thrones, but I kept my head down to give off an air of shame. I could not see if the princess was in the room so I tried to focus on the conversation. This was a hard task since I was extremely nervous about the suiting ceremony. First, all of the knights are interviewed and then there is a large feast in which all of the knights have a dance with the princess.

There is just one problem: I do not know the princess' name. Well, actually, two problems. I am not actually a man; I am actually a woman that looks like a man. Girls are not allowed to be knights in this kingdom; even though the king made it so that homosexual men had equal rights, the women were not so lucky.

Really, I only took this whole knighthood so that my parents could kill the royal family and take over. By the way, my parents are both female. They want to make it so that women—straight, lesbian or bisexual—could have equal rights to unsuspecting men. So this was _not_ a good situation to be in. Also, I am certain that the princess is straight! Just then, I heard a soft, velvety voice say,

"Father, wait." I was so surprised, I actually looked up to see who had spoken. I could not see clearly through the visor of this blasted helmet so I had to make due with what I got. I saw a mass of dark brunette tresses around a seemingly heart-shaped face with tanned skin and lush pink lips. Then I heard that velvet voice again.

"Remove his helmet." It commanded. I continued to look up as my helmet was taken off, releasing my shoulder-length brown hair. That is when I spotted the most breathtaking brown eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again, a corny ending to a chapter. Mind you I said things would get better AFTER the second chapter. Not DURING it. Anyway, review, click next chapter once I put up the third chapter. Yadda yadda, you know the drill. <em>**


	3. The Condition

**_Sorry it's been late guys. I've had writer's block (not for this story, for others), and it takes time typing out what I have written down. Anyway, after this chapter, the chapters will be longer whether it's on single POV or both Selena's and Demi's. Either way they'll be longer so enjoy. _**

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

My breath caught as I took in the man before me. His hair was a shade or two lighter than my own and shoulder-length, there was a very cute dimple in his chin below plump pink lips and a straight nose. But his eyes! The most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They were a half a shade lighter than mine and sparkled in the sunlight filtering through the windows. I snapped out of my trance and began the questioning.

"Release him and guard the doors." I ordered Raul and Smithson; they hurriedly bowed and left the room.

I turned my back to my parents and asked, "What is your name, young knight?"

"D-Demetri, princess." I nodded.

"Why Demetri, did you decide to make your armor black?"

"M'lady, since black is the color associated with women, I decided to honor my mother since I am very close to her."

I nodded again. "Do you believe that the color black should be the color associated with women?"

Demetri shook his head and I had to admire him for that; the majority of the other knights had answered yes and those who had answered no had been lying. I could tell from the defiant look in his eyes that Demetri was not lying. As I continued on with the questioning, I noticed that Demetri did not use my name at all. Finally, the last question had been asked and my father waved Demetri away. As the young man turned away, I reached out and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me in surprise and I moved closer. I noticed that I was taller than he was, which I thought to be odd, but I pushed the thought to the side.

I stared into Sir Demetri's eyes for a bit before slowly inquiring, "Do you know my name."

"My dear!" Father exclaimed. "Of course he knows your name! Right, lad?"

I watched Demetri flinch slightly and nodded to myself. "I shall give you until the end of the ball tomorrow to learn my name. If you do not know it by then, I will be forced to behead you."

I watched the young man's eyes widen as I called, "Father! No one is to say my name until the end of the ball tomorrow. If someone does utter it, they cannot attend the ball. Please go tell the kingdom crier."

I held Demetri's gaze as my father left. When he was gone, I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Demetri's cheek. "I have full confidence in you, my knight. I am certain you will have the correct solution by tomorrow night."

In the distance, I heard the kingdom cried shouting the new message to the entire kingdom. I smiled down at the young knight and dismissed him.

"Mother," I said quietly. "I am going to my chambers for a few sun movements. I will join you and father for dinner, but I would rather not be disturbed."

"Alright, my dear," Mother told me. "I assume you need rest and time to think over your new suitors. Go ahead, I will tell your father."

"Thank you, Mother." With that, I strode out of the throne room and to my chambers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you have it. They'll get longer. For now, review. Please?<em>**


	4. Dreaming

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program._**

**_Here is the next chapter, guys. Sorry it's taken so long._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demi<em>**

I was in _really_ deep waters. I was not going to be able to get the princess' name from anyone because everyone wanted to go to the ball very badly. But if I did not get the girl's name, I would literally lose my head. So now, I was panicking in my chamber, pacing back and forth frantically. Like that of the other knights, it was small with a chamber pot in the corner and a hay-filled bed in the center. After a few more sunshines of pacing, I sat on my bed with my head in my hands and my knees pulled up to my stomach. I was nearly close to tears because I wasn't ready to die. I sighed and decided that some sleep might help me.

I was in a meadow filled with… black and red roses? I leaned down and picked one of the roses, sniffing it deeply. The smell made my head spin with giddiness as I tried to remember where I had smelled that scent before. As I was pondering the smell, a figure stepped out of the shadows. I instinctively went for my sword, only to find it replaced with a ribbon; I glanced down and found that I was wearing a dress. Looking back up, my blood ran cold because the figure coming closer to me was none other than the princess!

"No need to be afraid, Demetri." The young Highness giggled, running into my arms. I stroked her hair as she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"You know," the princess said calmly. "There is only one way to find out what my name is." I contemplated this for a sunshine before I saw the expectant look on the princess' face. That is when it hit me: in order to solve this problem, just go to its source.

I leaned into the princess and whispered, "Young Highness? What is your name?"

She grinned at me and breathed, "My name is-."

"Wake up, Sir Demetri!" a servant called from outside my door. "It is time for the knights to be fitted for their ceremonial clothing."

I groaned and agilely jumped out of bed, flipping through the air and landing smoothly on my feet. There were upsides to being a girl. I moved over to my wardrobe, wondering how I was going to get the princess to tell me her name now.

**_Selena_**

As I sat on my hay bed—two sizes larger than the average beds—I thought back to the last knight, Sir Demetri. His answers had been filled with so much truth that I was excited to dance with him at the ball tomorrow. I had no doubt in my mind that he would succeed in finding the answer to my little obstacle. I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of tomorrow and the Black Knight.

I was on the edge of a beautiful rose meadow; my favorite colored roses, red and black, were abundant in the meadow and I grinned at the thought. Just then, I saw someone appear in the middle of the meadow and I gaped at them. It was a woman, about my age, with brunette hair just passed her shoulders and wearing a pretty blue dress. I moved slightly closer and realized that by straightening the somewhat curled hair and replacing the dress with a black suit of armor, this woman looked a lot like Demetri.

As this revelation hit me, I stepped out of the shadows; Demetri felt for his (her?) sword and I giggled.

"No need to be afraid, Demetri." I laughed as I ran into the young knight's arms and looking into his (her?) troubled expression. Demetri smiled at me and I decided to give him (her?) a hint.

"You know, there is only one way to find out what my name is."

I waited for the knight to think about it for a bit and wondered if he (she?) would figure it out. I watched the realization play on Demetri's face as the answer revealed itself. Demetri leaned into me and moved close to my ear.

"Young Highness," he (she?) breathed, making me shiver a little. "What is your name?"

I grinned triumphantly and whispered, "My name is-."

"Princess!" My eyes flew open as my mother called to me from the other side of my door. "Wake up, Darling. It's time to get your dress fitted for the ball." I lithely flipped out of bed and began preparing myself for the coming day, all the while wondering about Demetri's true identity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena's got an inkling of what's going on with 'Sir' Demi, but can she figure it out? Perhaps. ;) Reviews are very much welcome.<em>**


	5. Getting Fitted

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program, but I do own the story._**

**_Sorry it's been late guys. I know you're probably mad at me because of it, but I found a few of the papers that I lost. It's probably what will be the next few chapters. So just gimme some time because this isn't the only unfinished story I have. Enjoy this chapter though and for those of you who wish the chapters to be longer (cough-tatimac:)-cough), I'm working on it so that you're not so bored. Enjoy mis amigos._**

**_Also, pronouns tend to jump around a bit in this chapter, just a forewarning._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demi<em>**

There was a room in which all of the knights were supposed to wait before going out to be fitted. I was lucky my mother had found a piece of cloth that matched my skin color otherwise my chest would have given me away.

"You are quite filled out for a man." one of the other knights told me, referring to my slim waist and leaner build. I merely shrugged, deciding that saying something would not be a good idea.

When it was my turn to go out, the princess was just coming out of her own room. Cloth covered her chest as well, but it was a bit looser than mine. As I glanced quickly at her body, I took in the slender waist and the toned abs. I did not know princesses worked out. Her skin was pale with a hint of tan and it made her dark hair even more beautiful.

"Sir Demetri?" I shook my head and blushed as I realized that I had been caught staring.

"M-my apologies, Young Highness," I stuttered, turning my gaze to the floor beneath us.

"No harm done, Young Knight." She chuckled lightly.

Just then, the Royal Tailor came bustling in with a pitch-black suit and a flowing white ball gown. "Your Highness," he bowed to the princess. "Would you like me to send Sir Knight away so that you are more comfortable?"

"No sir, Young Knight is quite alright." I ducked my head as a sign of respect to the both of them.

The tailor decided to fit me first since there were more knights after me and he was surprised to find that the suit fit almost perfectly. "I accidentally made it to match a feminine figure, but I suppose it was the correct thing to do."

I nodded and returned to the Knights' room when he was finished with me, leaning against a wall on the side for those who had already been fitted. Sir Sterling was next in line and the smirk on his lips made me angry. He began bragging about being the one the princess would lay with and as he left, I muttered, "Cocky bastard." I paused. "Emphasis on the **_cock_**."

Many of the other knights chortled in agreement and I began putting my suit of armor back on. Before I had even gotten the chest guard on, Sir Sterling was back, pointing an accusatory finger in my face.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding bored.

"Were you out there with the princess the entire time?" Sterling demanded. I shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose. She let me get my tailoring done first since there were five other knights to be fitted after me." I ducked my head to avoid the fist aimed at my head and continued. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Sterling snarled. "The princess said that I made her uncomfortable."

I stared at him, seeming to wonder what that had to do with anything when I knew exactly what he meant. I ducked and dodged two more fists.

"The tailor said, 'The other knight did not make you uncomfortable, Princess.' And do you know what the princess said?" I stared at him, waiting for the answer. "She said, 'Because the other knight seemed to be as good with females as he was in battle.' Well, feminine knight, let us see how good you do with this!"

His leg shot out, aimed between my legs, but I had expected this to happen and so, blocked his leg with one of my own and flipped him over with that same leg, causing him to lose balance.

"I doubt the Captain would take too kindly to knights hurting each other, Sir Sterling." I told him calmly as I went over to continue with my armor. Once all of my armor was on, I strode out of the room and headed for the training arena.

**_Selena_**

As I waited to go into the tailor's main room, I listened to my mother talk of the ball and the torture I was putting 'that poor knight' through. At last, I was let in to get fitted; I strode into the room with my shoulders back and a small smile set in place… and froze. There, coming from a room designated for the men, was Demetri. My eyes raked his body appreciatively. His skin was tanned, his body toned and his arms, legs and stomach rippled with muscle. I could barely contain the soft moan that threatened to spill from my lips. As I continued walking forward, I noticed Demetri staring at me.

"You know it is impolite to stare." I told him teasingly. When he continued staring, I smirked slightly. "Sir Demetri?" He shook his head with a small blush creeping to his cheeks.

"M-my apologies, Young Highness." he replied, his gaze dropping to the floor. I giggled slightly.

"No harm done, Young Knight." I assured him.

At that moment, the Royal Tailor came in with an all-black suit in one hand and a flowing white gown in the other. "Your Highness," he said with a bow. "Would you like me to send away Sir Knight so that you are more comfortable?"

I smiled. "No sir, Young Knight is quite alright."

I saw Demetri duck his head respectfully at us and smiled inwardly. I watched patiently as the tailor worked on Demetri first and I noticed that Demetri had an extremely feminine form. The tailor seemed to see this as well. When Demetri put the suit on, the tailor said, "I accidentally made it to match a feminine figure, but I suppose it was the right thing to do."

Demetri nodded and went back to the men's chambers after removing the suit. Once he was gone, the tailor motioned for me to come forth. I strode forward and stood in front of the mirror. As I pulled the dress on, I saw another knight coming in. When I looked back, I saw Sir Alexander leaning against the wall, staring at me. I ducked my head self-consciously, but I could still feel his eyes boring into my body.

When the tailor came back in, I said, "Tailor,"

"Please, Your Highness, call me Raphael."

"Raphael, please send away Sir Knight. He-he makes me very uncomfortable."

"The other knight did not make you uncomfortable, Princess." Raphael said, giving me a puzzled look.

I sighed. "Because the other knight seemed to be as good with females as he is in battle."

"Very well, Your Majesty. Sir Knight, please return to the men's chambers until the princess is finished with her fitting." Sir Alexander's eyes darkened in anger, but he went back to the other chamber without a word. As he disappeared, I continued with my fitting.

"You seem to fancy the knight in black, Your Highness."

I smiled at Raphael; I only called him 'Tailor' in front of others because it is his title. "Yes, Sir Demetri is… wonderful."

"Seems to be a nice young man, about your age too."

"Raphael?" I asked suddenly. "Why do you pose as a man?"

The tailor hesitated for a moment before sighing, switching his deep, rough voice for a higher smoother one. "Because, Your Majesty, the Royal family would not let me tailor for them because I am a girl. How… how long have you known?"

"Three years," I replied, flinching slightly as a pin stuck too deep and nearly cut me. Raphael merely hummed in response, so I went on. "And I think it needs to change. We are going to prove that women deserve just as much as men."

"And you think that young man is going to help?" Raphael inquired, to which I nodded.

"He just needs some convincing."

"Princess Sel-." I glared at her and she paused. "Your Highness, may I ask you something?"

I thought for a sunshine and nodded. "If you give me a small piece of information as well, then ask away."

"You are not letting anyone say your name because of that young knight. Is that correct?"

I nodded in reply and Raphael nodded in understanding. "What was your question, Majesty?"

"What is your real name?"

"Rachel, M'lady."

I smiled and turned fully to face her. "Thank you for the lovely gown, Rachel. Have a good day." Rachel bowed as I changed back into my original gown and went off to the library to begin my studies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There, y'all go. Now, tell me what you think then hit next... but ONLY if the next button will let you move on. If not, what's the point in hitting next?<em>**


	6. The Ceremony

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program._**

**_Sorry y'all. Like I've been saying, my computer crashed so I had to retype a lot. But if it makes you feel better, I've gotten the next three chapters to this story completed. Yeah! Now, go ahead and read your chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demi<em>**

I took a deep breath to calm down before entering the hall with the other knights. The many available ladies in the hall came forward and took the hand of their knight of choice. I suppose they were one short because no one took my hand. Just then, gasps rang throughout the hall and I realized I was standing near the grand staircase. Looking up with everyone else, I saw the princess descending the staircase in her flowing white gown. But there had been an addition; adorning the left breast of the gown was a black rose wearing a gold crown.

I bowed to her as she approached and asked, "Would m'lady care to give me the first dance?"

"I would be honored, Sir Knight." the princess replied.

I took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor where a smooth, fast song began to play. As Her Highness and I danced, I watched her body sway to the music. I was grateful I was not in my armor; this would be nearly impossible with it on. The knights soon began switching partners so that they could all have a dance with the princess. I reluctantly accepted the young girl Raul twirled to me as a new dance began. The girl was pretty with red hair and hazel eyes. She talked of one day hoping to own a cloth shop where she would be head seamstress. I agreed with her once she told me that she had sown her own dress for the ball tonight; not a stitch was out of place and the red and gold square pattern was beautiful.

As the night progressed, I met a number of young women I might consider dating if the princess did not pick me as her suitor. Speaking of the princess, she was dancing with Sir Sterling right next to us; they were oddly close for this dance and the princess seemed uncomfortable. As Belle-the young maiden I was dancing with-and I watched, Sir Sterling began leaning in to kiss Her Majesty and a bad feeling bubbled in my stomach.

"Excuse me, m'lady." I told Belle and she nodded in understanding.

I quickly removed the princess from Sterling's grasp and passed her to Belle as I put myself in her place. Sterling's lips met mine and I stayed perfectly still as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Finally, I cleared my throat and he moved back with a smile, which turned to a frown when he saw me standing before him. The entire hall had gone quiet as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

"Care to explain where the princess is, Sir Demetri?" Sterling asked through gritted teeth.

I smirked at him as I heard the princess walk up behind me. "Right here, Sir Alexander." she said in her sweet, melodious voice.

"Your Majesty, I believe this young knight interrupted our dance." Sterling bowed and held his hand out to her.

"Actually, Sir Alexander," the princess said slowly. "I believe our dance was just ending. It is, once again, Sir Demetri's turn." I turned to the princess and offered my hand as well. She took it and the music began again; as we danced, I glanced around the hall and spotted Belle standing alone.

"Young Highness?" I asked.

"Yes, Young Knight?"

"Would you mind dancing with that beautiful young maiden over there?"

The princess glanced over at Belle and said, "I would not mind at all."

I spun the princess over to Belle, who received her with a curtsy, and walked over to a table laden with food and drinks. As I drank a goblet of wine, I watched the princess dance with the knights once more. She really was a fantastic dancer, spinning and swaying, her gown fluttering around her ankles gracefully as the princess moved in lithe, precise movements that still seemed to flow naturally. She seemed like a hunting animal, a predator, and I felt myself being drawn to her. I gasped as I realized that I may have already fallen for her; dread filled my stomach as I could only hope she would do the same to me. At last it was time for the last dance and the princess walked up to me.

"May I have this dance, Young Knight?"

"Well, of course, Young Highness." I said with a bow as I offered my hand, which she took with a smile. The dance was slow and all of the pairs were close together. I took a breath and decided on how to ask her the question.

"Your Highness?" I asked hesitantly. "Could you give me an answer to one important question?"

She grinned up at me and nodded. "Of course."

"Please tell me. What is your name?"

Her grin widened. "My name is Selena, Sir Knight. Now, may I ask something?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Do you love me?"

I froze mid-dance; I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, my heart stopped. The only thing I could do was blink at her in shock as she smiled at me and said, "I thought so. Well, that makes my choosing a bit easier." At that sunshine, the dance ended and Princess Selena walked away.

**_Selena_**

I took a deep breath as I waited for the knights to receive their dances. I knew Sir Demetri would be last since he was the youngest and I made it especially clear that no one was to take his hand for a dance. Finally, all of the knights had their dances and Demetri stood next to the staircase. As I descended, gasps rang through the hall and I ducked my head with a smile. Demetri turned and glanced at my dress; I had asked Rachel to add the decoration above my left breast.

When I was close enough, Demetri bowed and asked, in his amazingly sweet voice, "Would m'lady care to give me the first dance?"

"I would be honored, Sir Knight!" I replied happily.

Demetri took my hand and swept me to the center of the dance floor. A smooth, fast-paced beat began to play and, as one, all of the couples began dancing. I was surprised to find that Demetri's body moved perfectly to the beat and I was thankful my dress was not all the way to the floor; it would be very hard to dance if it were. The song changed and Demetri passed me off to Sir Raul; I giggled quietly as he began telling me jokes about the land, the food, the castle, anything that came to mind.

As the night went on, I found that quite a lot of the knights actually had reasonable personalities. But my heart ached to know that none of them were as in tune with their feminine side as Demetri. My eyes strayed to him occasionally as he danced with different women. His dancing was graceful and fluid, seeming almost feminine, but still maintaining just the amount of masculinity not to be. Then, the dance I had been dreading most came; Sir Vince passed me off to Sir Alexander as the dance continued.

"Hello, Your Highness," he said as he looked my body up and down hungrily.

"Sir Alexander." I responded with a forced smile and a nod. "Lovely night, is it not?"

"Not as lovely as you, m'lady." He said in a deeper tone and I shivered slightly.

He moved closer and I smelled a strange scent before realizing that it must have been his natural smell. "You know, Your Highness," Alexander went on in that same tone, moving ever closer. "I can make you feel pleasure like you've never imagined. All you have to do is pick me as your suitor or one of your potential suitors and you will have immense pleasure every single night."

Alexander's face was mere inches from mine and I was exceedingly uncomfortable. "I am not sure, Sir Alexander…"

Before I could say anything else, the knight said, "Well then, perhaps I should show you a snippet of what you will get."

He leaned in closer and I was frozen in fear; I could not push him away because it was 'unbecoming of a woman' to refuse a man's 'advances'. Before Alexander could get too close, I was gently but firmly pulled away and handed to a maiden. I glanced back and saw Alexander kissing Sir Demetri. I giggled quietly as Demetri stayed perfectly still with patient eyes as Alexander kissed him. When Alexander pulled away, I realized that the entire hall had gone quiet and I sent a smile up to my parents. Alexander's smile had, by now, disappeared and he was glaring swords at Sir Demetri.

"Care to explain where the princess is, Sir Demetri?" Sir Alexander growled through gritted teeth.

I moved slowly forward to stand right behind Demetri's right shoulder as a smirk played at the corners of my lips. "Right here, Sir Alexander." I told him smugly.

"Your Majesty," Sir Alexander said tightly. "I believe this young knight interrupted our dance." Alexander bowed to me, offering his hand.

I glanced at the musicians before turning back to him. "Actually, Sir Alexander," I said coolly. "I believe our dance was just ending. It is once again Sir Demetri's turn."

At that moment, Demetri turned and offered me his hand, which I took gratefully. The music started back up and we began to dance again. I saw Demetri glance at someone behind me before asking, "Young Highness?"

"Yes, Young Knight?" I replied, smiling.

"Would you mind dancing with that beautiful young maiden over there?" I felt a spark of jealousy at knowing that Demetri found someone else beautiful and glanced back to find out who it was. My eyes widened when I noticed my old best friend, Belle, watching me.

"I would not mind at all." I told him with a grin. He twirled me over to Belle and I curtsied to her; she curtsied in return and we began our dance.

"How have you been, Belle?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me shyly. "I have been wonderful, Your Majesty." She replied, equally as quietly.

Belle and I had been together when we were younger, but it did not get as far as a first kiss. A princess' first kiss must be her betrothed so Belle and I had tried asking my father about it; both he and my mother disagreed with us and banned us from seeing each other. Belle hated me afterward because she blamed me for my parents' reaction.

"Do you… do you still hate me?" I inquired, my voice cracking a bit.

Belle looked up at me and sighed. "No," she murmured. "To be honest, I have a small portion of self-loathing for blaming the incident on you. I am terribly sorry princess; there was no way you could have predicted your parents' reaction." I nodded with tears of joy stinging my eyes.

"I-I have found a nice woman now." Belle went on. "She is nice and loyal. She is kind, caring and generous. She has blonde hair and deep green eyes. She is very kind to me and I love her dearly."

I forced a smile onto my face as I said, "Well then, I am very happy for you, Belle." I tried to sound happy even though it sounded like she was trying to make me feel bad. My thoughts were confirmed when she looked at me in surprise.

"You are?" she asked. "You are not even a tad jealous?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "If she makes you happy, then I have no reason to be jealous."

Tears came to Belle's eyes and she murmured, "Thank you so much, Princess. She is actually here tonight; her name is Ella. Perhaps I could introduce the two of you before the ball ends?"

"I would like that." I told her before she passed me off to a passing knight.

For the rest of the ball, the knights all kept me away from Sir Alexander and for that I was grateful. Finally, the last dance was due to play. I excused myself from a discussion with Belle and her girlfriend to seek out Demetri. I declined requests for the dance and spotted Demetri drinking a goblet of wine.

"May I have this dance, Young Knight?" I asked.

"Well of course, Young Highness." He told me with a bow. I took his outstretched hand and he led me to the dance floor. I smiled, noting that it was a slow song playing and that the couples were dancing close together.

"Young Higness?" I glanced up at Demetri, raising an eyebrow. "Could you give me an answer to one important question?"

A grin spread across my lips as I said, "Of course."

"Please tell me. What is your name?"

I grinned wider at this. _I knew he would do it! _I thought giddily. "My name is Selena, Sir Knight. Now, may I ask something?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Do you… love me?" My heart sped up as I waited to see his reaction. He stopped in the middle of our dance and merely blinked at me. We were close enough that I could not feel his breath any longer and he had gone completely still. I smiled up at the knight.

"I thought so." I told him. "Well, that makes my choosing a bit easier." I strode away as the song ended, smiling to myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are welcome. :)<em>**


	7. The Choices

**_Chapter seven for y'all. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

"Mother, Father!" I called, walking down the rug to the throne room. "I have made a few decisions on the knights that I think would be good choices."

"Magnificent!" my mother exclaimed.

"Who are they?" my father inquired.

"Well, there is that nice young knight in teal named Franklin Mines. He knows quite a bit about how to deal with riots and he is good with battle plans against enemies, but that is not why I chose him. He has got a kind heart and has a very imposing figure to bend certain people to his will."

Father turned to our scribe and asked, "Are you getting everything?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good, continue, Darling."

I nodded and went on. "There is also that young knight in dandelion yellow called Mackenzie Hollins. He has a brilliant mind and a kind spirit. He is very charismatic and would do well with our people." Mother grinned with hooded eyes and I shivered to think of what she must think of the charming man.

"Last is a kind young knight with a mind that would rival Sir Mackenzie and a heart that could put Sir Franklin's to shame. His battle strategies would defeat many an enemy and he is very good with women. Can you guess who I am referring to?"

"Sir Alexander Sterling?" My parents chorused joyfully.

I shrank away at the idea. "Of course not!" I said angrily. "_Sir Raul_ could do much better than him!" My parents looked at me in shock and I took a breath to calm down. "My third choice is Sir Demetri." I told them.

"But sweetheart," Mother began. "He is a bit young…"

I turned hard eyes to her. "He is as old as me and I am sixteen."

"But Darling," Father tried. "He is always wearing that evil color."

It was his turn to receive a glare. "Am I evil, Father?" I inquired. "Because black is the only color associated with women other than white. Men have all the colors in-between. Why can men and women not share the colors? I admire Sir Demetri's boldness. He chose a color that he knew that no other knight would dare to pick. I like that. We know the women of the kingdom will not try and mutilate him. My choices have been made; I shall let Captain Troy know."

With that, I turned on my heel and strode out of the room. Strolling to the knights' quarters, I gently knocked on the door to the Captain's study.

"Come in." I smiled shyly as I entered.

"Good morning Captain." I said softly.

"Ah, Princess Selena. I assume you have come to tell me your choices so that I may prepare the lucky knights."

I half-curtsied. "Indeed Captain. I have chosen Sirs Franklin, Mackenzie, and Demetri. Please prepare them and then tell them that I will be waiting in the garden."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

I nodded and took my leave. I returned to my chambers and slipped into a different dress. It was something new that the seamstresses called a 'sundress'. The colors were pastel and it stopped just above my knees. I rubbed a flower under my chin and grinned.

As I was making my way to the gardens, Mother and Father ran up to me. The best thing about my family was that we did not buy expensive things or live too elegantly. So, my parents did not have gaudy robes to slow them down as they slid to a stop in front of me.

"Selena dear, have you eaten any chocolates today?" Father inquired without preamble.

"No Father." I replied calmly despite their frantic demeanor. I watched as my parents sagged in relief and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"The boy assigned to deliver your letters, packages and whatnot was found dead with a box of half-eaten chocolates that was addressed to you. We believe them to have been poisoned." Mother told me in a hurried breath.

"Come my dear," Father took my arm. "I have called for all of the knights. We are hosting a duel to see who will become your new personal guard."

I followed along, wide-eyed, as Father led me towards the arena. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make the world a happier place. :)<em>**


	8. New guard

**_Last chapter for now._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demi<em>**

I shifted my sword in my hands nervously as I waited for the first event to start. I was glad that it was with swords, but I was still nervous about competing. I was not the last one in line this time, but I was close to it. Sir Raul was in front of me and Sir Mackenzie was behind me.

"Good luck, Raul." I told him honestly.

"You too, Dark Knight." He replied warmly, striding out the door. I was shaking in my boots, so Mackenzie put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry, Dark Knight." He soothed me. "You will do great; I know it."

"Thank you, Mackie." I gave him a one-armed hug.

With that, I strode out into the arena to face my challenger. If it were not for my helmet being tightly secured, my jaw would have hit the ground. It was his royal pain, Sir Sterling! He nodded to me and I could almost feel the smirk directed at me. I held my sword at the ready as Sterling roared and charged and, without a sound, I rushed to meet him.

**_Selena_**

I knew that Sir Alexander was under the crimson armor and it made me a little jumpy to see him defeat knight after knight. _My poor Demetri stands no chance!_ I thought as I watched Sir Alexander de-helmet Sir Smithson. I was trembling as I watched him defeat Sir Raul and I was about ready to cry when I saw Demetri step out.

His helmet shined in the sunlight and I noticed something new about his armor; a shining purple heart had been painted over his left breast and I touched my heart, feeling flattered that he would show such devotion to me. As I watched Sir Alexander charge, I began shaking harder, fearful that Demetri would lose. But could Demetri duel! The way he moved so fluidly, twisting and turning, slithering gracefully away from any of Sir Alexander's attempts to remove his helmet. It was as though he was the charmer and I was the snake. It was bliss gazing at him fight in the arena.

Then, the sunshine I dreaded came; Sir Alexander thrust his sword underneath Demetri's chin and attempted to de-helmet him. The entire crowd waited with bated breath as the young knight leaned back and did a flip, kicking away Sir Alexander's sword and successfully removing his helmet. Everything stood still as the sun shined on the scarlet armor piece. Slowly, I began clapping and the crowd was quick to follow. Demetri glanced up at me and I nodded, a smile coloring my lips. I had no doubt in my mind that he would be my personal guard.

**_Demi_**

I won! Not just against Mackenzie, but also against the other three knights behind him. I was elated as the crowd cheered for me and Princess Selena stepped into the arena. We stared at each other for a sunshine before she slowly reached forward and gently removed my helmet. I let my shoulder-length hair fall forward as I bent on one knee and held my sword out to her. I felt the pressure on my sword and waited until she released it before standing once more.

Though her face was serious, the princess' eyes were positively beaming at me. "How good are you on a horse, Dark Knight?" she asked softly.

"Well enough, m'lady." I replied.

"Well then, I bid you good luck." We bowed to each other and I went to go choose a horse, thinking that this might lead to something good.

**_Selena_**

I watched the jousting knights intently. I could not determine whether or not Demetri would come out victorious in this event. As I looked on, Sir Franklin knocked Sir Alexander off his horse easily. This time, Demetri was the last to come out, on a horse that looked to be extremely heavy. I eyed it distastefully, sure that Sir Franklin would knock him off of the horse immediately.

The bell rang and the two knights charged, lancelets drawn. At the last sunshine before they collided, Demetri veered his horse away slightly and turned his lancelet so that it hit Sir Franklin in the middle of the chest and knocked him clear off the horse.

Applause rang throughout the arena as I strode forward, one again, and pulled the young knight from his horse. Demetri grinned at me and kneeled before me, offering the reins. I took them slowly and gave his horse a firm pat. Demetri stood and nodded to me.

I turned the reins and we continued on to the last challenge: hand-to-hand combat. With a last glance, I silently wished the man good luck; he was definitely going to need it.

**_Demi_**

I won the fight, but I passed out right after my opponent. So now I was in the holding area getting refreshed before my next battle. "This is a lot of work to choose a suitor." I said softly.

"Boy, don't you know why we are doing this?" Smithson demanded.

I shrugged. "I thought this was how the princess was going to choose her suitors?"

"No boy, someone made an attempt on the princess' life so now she needs a personal guard."

My eyes widened. "S-someone m-m-made an attempt on her l-life?" I asked breathlessly.

"Aye." Franklin affirmed. "So buck up boy because you're next."

I sighed and stood, heading for the door. A hand stopped me and I glanced up to see Mackenzie. "I just came from out there, son." He told me. "Be careful: that bastard is vicious. He will do anything to get under the princess' skirt. Do not let that happen; make sure of it."

I nodded to him and went out to face my opponent: Alexander Sterling. Twenty sunshines later, I found myself face first in the dirt. I picked myself up only to be kicked back down, picked up by my hair and thrust down face-first once more. I groaned and cracked my eyes open; I caught sight of the princess and opened my eyes wider. She looked… anxious? Scared? No, not quite. Actually, now that I really looked at her, she looked… terrified. She was terrified Sterling would win the battle.

Suddenly, Mackenzie's earlier words flashed back to me. _He will do anything to get under the princess' skirt. Do not let that happen._ I slowly picked myself up off the ground and stood to face Sterling again. He curled his lip at me and I smirked at him, not really noticing my split lip.

"You are a tough one to crack." He said.

I shrugged, baring my fists at him. He charged again and I waited until he was almost to me before I pulled my fist back and snapped it forward. It caught him in the jaw and he reeled backward. I kept the vision of Alexander being close to Selena in my head as I continued to punch and kick him, beating him until he was out cold. I let out a slow breath before picking Sterling up and carrying him to the holding room. The knights all gasped at the condition Sterling was in and stared at me incredulously. I shrugged and went back out to the arena where, of course, Selena was waiting for me.

When I was within a foot of her, Selena threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you, Selena." I said quietly.

She pulled away and held my arm high to show the crowd that I was the champion. The applause was deafening as the king and queen strode out to congratulate me. I bowed to them respectfully and the princess took my hand as I led her back into the castle.

"How does Her Majesty feel?" I asked timidly.

"A bit giddy now that the fear of getting Sir Alexander as my personal guard has been squashed."

I stopped her and put a finger under her chin. "I would never let him put a wrong finger on you, Selena. I would rather die than let that happen. Understood?" Selena nodded and threw her arms around me in another hug. I felt her body shaking and realized that she was sobbing. I rubbed her back like one of my mothers used to do me and she calmed down after a while.

"Thank you." She said. "For all you have done for me."

"But Princess, I have done nothing yet."

"But you have. You protected me against Sir Alexander, you sacrificed yourself to be my personal guard and…" she lunged forward quickly and caught my lips in a soft, loving kiss. "…you have stolen my first kiss. Come, I will show you to your new living quarters."

Dazed, I followed Princess Selena to her chamber. "This is my sleeping quarters. Your chamber is right through there." She pointed to a door not too far from her bed. I nodded and went to examine the room. It was almost as large as Selena's but the walls were bare, the bed empty and the floor was a bit dusty. I nodded to myself and made a note to get that changed.

I turned to the princess to find her fidgeting nervously. "I can ask the tailor to sew you some new bed linens." Selena said softly.

"No, that is alright. My mother is an excellent seamstress and I prefer a woman's touch to my sleepware. But thank you for the offer, Your Majesty."

"Please, Sir Demetri," she said firmly. "Call me Selena in the privacy of our own chambers."

"Only if you call me Demi." Selena gave me an odd look and I added, "It is a childhood nickname."

Selena nodded with a smile and stated, "We have a deal, Demi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews make me a happier writer and I gripe less. ;)<em>**


	9. First Kiss Questions

**_Hey y'all/ Sorry it's taken so long, but now I'm back and typing again. Hope you can forgive me and take this chapter as a favor of my gratitude. My other stories will be updated soon, I promise._**

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

I was thankful that Demetri had won all of the duels; had Sir Alexander won the last one, I would have had to choose between them, though it would have been clear who I would have chosen. I had gone against Demetri's wishes and asked Rachel to make him some bed linens even though his mother may have been sending some as well.

Finally, it was time for bed. I was in a tight spot because I did not know whether to tell Demetri to go to his chamber in the knights' quarters or sleep in my larger than average bed with me. It was a hard decision to make because I think I was… in love with Demetri. After our kiss that noon, the feeling was growing stronger and I knew that he was the one I wanted to marry. So, if I let him stay in the knights' quarters, I would ache to see him and if I let him stay in my bed, the torture would be unbearable because I would long to touch him.

I sighed and walked to the knights' quarters; knocking softly on Demetri's door, I waited for it to open and looked at him.

"Sir Demetri?" I asked slowly. "Would you mind-?" I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind."

I turned to leave, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Have a good night, Selena." he said softly. "My linens shall be here tomorrow and then I will be able to keep a closer watch on you. Just please stay safe for tonight?"

I nodded mutely and walked back to my room. Falling asleep almost immediately after my head touched the pillow, I found myself in the same meadow as before except the roses that were once red were now my favorite color: deep purple. I glanced down at myself and found that my skirt was rather short and the neck of my blouse dipped very low. I had no sleeves and no stockings so I felt extremely exposed. I looked around and noted that there was no one there with me so I moved out into the open. Kneeling to pick a flower, I heard footsteps and froze.

The footsteps slowed as they got nearer to me and the most beautiful voice in the world said, "Hello, Selena."

**_Demi_**

I had just finished examining my attire—a 'miniskirt' that was black with purple hemming and a black 'tank top' with purple lining the sleeve holes, neck and hem and a purple crown adorning the chest—when I noticed movement. Taking a closer look, I saw Princess Selena emerge from the shadows. Her miniskirt was purple with black hemming and her top was purple with black lining the sleeve holes, neck and hem and a black knight's helmet on her chest. She looked stunning and as she stooped to pick a flower, I walked towards her.

"Hello Selena." I murmured, stopping a little ways away from her.

She stood and beamed at me. "Demi, hello." She threw her arms around my head in a hug and I chuckled.

"What is so funny?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I am taller than you now." I told her. Selena stared at me for a moment before she began giggling as well. We laughed for a few more minutes before settling down in the grass and looking out over the purplish blue ocean. I relaxed as Selena leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Demi?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Princess."

"Why do you always appear in women's clothing? I think you look beautiful, but why?"

I sighed. "Princess Selena, there are things about me that many people have yet to learn, but if the time comes, I will explain it all to you."

She huffed slightly, mulling this over. "If you say so, Young Knight."

"Selena?"

"Yes, Demi?"

"May I ask you something? Well a few things?"

"Yes?"

"First, your eyes. They are so dark that the pupil is barely visible and when it is able to be seen, it is a slit. Then, your nails resemble the claws of a woodland creature or predator. Actually, they remind me of a cat that I found when I was a child. You seem uncomfortable when you walk and you never let your hair down from its horsetail. Even though you seem uncomfortable walking, you move so gracefully. Why is all this?"

Selena did not answer for a long time, staring off into the ocean. "In due time," the princess said slowly. "Those closest to me will know my deepest secret. But for now, both our secrets will remain hidden. Is that fine with you?"

I smiled. "I can wait." I told her.

"How can we meet this way?" Selena inquired suddenly. "In our dreams?"

"My mother, Ariana, was blessed by a wizard whom she'd saved the life of. He gave her limited magical abilities which she uses to help others. I told her about you and I: how I am to court you, and that I am your new personal guard. She was very happy and she wished me good luck in winning your heart." It was not technically a lie. Ariana _was_ one of my mothers after all. But both she and Victoria had wished me good luck.

Selena nodded. "Well, I wish you good luck as well, Young Knight."

"Thank you, Young Highness." We sat in silence for a bit, watching the waves and enjoying the company of each other. Regrettably, soon the scenery began blurring and I sighed.

"Time to leave, Selena."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I stopped it there for a reason, don't be angry. Next chapter holds more surprises for you anyway. Review and tell me how you liked this while I get back to typing this and other things. :)<em>**


	10. The Courting Begins

**_Hey guys, I am so sorry for making you wait so long, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please don't hate me? :)_**

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program, but I do own this story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

My heart sank at his words, but I slowly stood and helped Demi to his feet. "Please, have a good night and good luck again with your courting, Young Demetri."

"I will do my best, Princess Selena. See you in the morning." Demi leaned down and kissed my forehead before he faded away.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled happily. "It should be an interesting day."

I hummed to myself as I put on my favorite skirt (an ankle-length purple one) and a white maiden top. Rubbing a tulip under my chin and around my neck, I grabbed a red rose and headed to the throne room to sit with Mother and Father and await my suitors.

First to arrive was Sir Mackenzie, carrying a single yellow rose in his fingers. "M'lady." He said, bowing and offering the rose to me. I accepted it and added it to the red one I was fingering gently.

"Sir Mackenzie, how are you this fine morning?" I asked softly.

"Quite good, M'lady." He replied good-naturedly. "But please, call me Mackie. My father called me that as a childhood nickname."

"And I would prefer if you called me Frank, M'lady." called a voice from the door.

I turned to see Sir Franklin standing by the door with a pink rose in his grasp. "Ah, Sir Franklin, hello." I accepted his rose as well and added it to my growing bouquet. I smiled up at my parents, who gave me smiles of their own.

"Well, well, I hope I am not too late."

Ice formed in my stomach as fear gripped my heart and lungs. Dreading what I might find and praying I was wrong, I turned to see Sir Alexander standing near the doorway. My breath was going hectic as I took his crimson rose and added it to my bouquet.

Turning to my parents, I asked, "Mother? Father? May I have a word?"

"Of course, Darling." Father told me.

"A **private** word." I added tightly. The knights all made a hasty exit and I was left glaring at my parents.

"What is he doing here?" I demanded quietly. My parents looked terrified as I continued glaring.

"Now sweetheart-." Mother stopped as I zeroed in on her.

"I specifically said that I did not want Sir Alexander here. I told you that I did not think him a good suitor. So tell me, _why was he here_?"

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway and I turned, seething and growling at them. I stopped when I saw a black shirt with a purple crown over the left breast and a bouquet of black roses. "Am I interrupting?" Demetri asked slowly, a small smile on his face.

"No, not at all." My parents stared at me in shock at the sudden change in my demeanor. "Hello Demetri, tell the others they are allowed back in."

I shot one last glare at my parents and hissed, "This is not over."

I put a smile back on as my suitors returned and Father began lecturing them on what is to be done in order to win my heart. The knights agreed to the terms of if they hurt me, physically or emotionally, then they were to be bound, flogged and then set aflame. I giggled when the speech ended and the fun began.

"Now," Father stated. "Selena is going to go hide and you four must search for her. Whomever finds her first will have a private dinner with her after the rest of us have had our meal. Ready?" They all nodded and my gaze fell on Alexander. He winked at me and I shuddered, switching my gaze to Demetri's warm smile, making me feel much better.

"Selena dear, go hide." I grinned at them and practically skipped away to my hiding place.

**_Demi_**

I watched Selena leave and thought of all the possible places she could go. The basic ones were her bedroom, the kitchen and somewhere in the Knights' quarters. But she may go to the garden or- what was that? I surreptitiously sniffed the air and caught the strong scent of tulip. We all—well, Mackenzie, Franklin and I—waited patiently before the king let us begin our search. As the king waved his hands, I sniffed the air.

The other knights all went in the same direction while I went the opposite way. The scent led me to the large maze in the garden. Gathering my courage, I followed the smell of tulips to the center of the maze and stopped. There stood Selena, hiding behind the statue of herself and her family. If anyone from the castle were to look out over the garden, they would not even be able to spot her from the knights' tower.

"You know," I said softly, taking care not to scare her. "If someone were to take many sun movements trying to find you, are you certain you would want to remain in that pose?"

"Demetri!" she exclaimed happily. "For a sunshine I thought you were Sir Mackie."

"Yes," I agreed. "You would have thought that Sir Mackenzie would have picked up on the scent of tulip. Ah well. I suppose I get to enjoy dinner with the Young Highness."

"I suppose so, Young Knight. Come, let us go tell my father."

We walked hand-in-hand into the castle. Servants stared as we walked past, but I only noticed when we had to drop our hands before entering the Throne chamber. I knelt before the king and queen, but stood when Selena touched my shoulder.

"Well done, young Demetri." The king praised. "Now, all to be done is wait for the other knights to arrive."

"Your Majesty?" I began. He raised an eyebrow and I continued. "I would rather we not do that again. As Selena's personal guard, I have cause to worry. She could have been hurt had I not picked up on her flowery aroma."

King Xavier scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Very good observation indeed, Demetri. Very well then. Selena, no more hide-and-seek." Selena nodded and we waited.

Mackenzie and Franklin walked in together and bowed to the princess. "Spot on, Demi." Mackenzie clapped me on the back.

"Thanks Mackie." I said, fist-bumping Frankie. At that moment, Alexander walked in seething. His temper worsened when he found all three of us standing around Selena.

"Who is it then?" he demanded, glaring swords at me. I smirked at him and kissed Selena's hand. "Well for your sake, I hope she is not wearing that atrocious outfit. How boring." It seems he said it just low enough that only Selena and I could hear it. I saw the tears coating Selena's eyes and turned a cold gaze on Sterling.

"You want to have a second go in the arena, Sterling?" I growled in his face. "Because if not, you may want to keep your mouth shut before I dislocate your jaw."

I stepped back, protectively slipping to Selena's side. Sterling was fuming, but before anything else could be said, the king cleared his throat. "Since there are quite a few sun movements until dinner, how about you all get to know Selena and allow her the chance to get to know you all as well?"

Clapping loudly, the king summoned a servant who took us to a private chamber with guards on either side of the door. I nodded to my comrades before entering and they gave me nods in return. Selena stood for a sunshine as the seats were filled. Well, I stayed standing as well because there were only three chairs in the chamber. Selena and I glanced at each other before settling down on the rug.

"So Selena," Franklin began. "What do you enjoy doing in your free time?"

"I enjoy singing and drumming." Selena responded. "I write songs and study different types of music. And yourselves?"

"I prefer patrolling to almost anything." Frank replied.

"I like to read and write books." Mackie told her.

"I head into the village to see if there is anything new going on." Sterling added.

"I train for combat of all kinds and write to my mother to check on my aunt's health." I said softly.

"Is your aunt sick?" Selena asked gently.

"Yes, but it is getting better. We are just waiting for it to pass."

For the rest of the time until dinner, the five of us spoke of things we did and did not like, laws that should and should not be changed and other topics such as those. At last, Queen Miranda strode in and ordered the other three knights to follow her.

When they were gone, Selena visibly relaxed and said, "So Demi," I shivered at how my name sounded like silk coming from her lips. "Which laws do you think should be changed?"

I glanced up and gulped nervously.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you are. Review and tell me how it went. Was it good, horrible terrible weird? Let me know in a review.<em>**


	11. Sleep with me tonight?

**_Here's eleven, just to make you guys feel better. I decided to upload two chapters rather than one/ Enjoy._**

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program. I also don't own Victorious, Wizards of Waverly Place, Ariana Grande (I wish!) or Victoria Justice. I realize that I have to add in the first, third and fourth from now on, or at least, whenever they apply. The second is only in there for another few chapters, or whenever it applies._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

I watched Demi squirm for a sunshine before slowly opening his mouth. "The women's rights laws, Young Highness." He said timidly.

My eyes widened slightly, but I continued. "Which ones, Young Knight?"

"Well, my top priority would most likely be focused on the same sex laws. My mother had been in love with another maiden, but the laws prevented her from being with that maiden, so she was forced to marry my father instead. Not long after they conceived me, my father died of heart failure. My mother may have still been in love with the other maiden, but she had developed a close friendship with my father. I just wish to make it that way for other maidens. They can be together freely without the criticism."

"Some maidens do not care." I told him softly. "My friend Belle has a girlfriend and everyone at the ceremony knew."

Demi looked at me in confusion. "You did not report her?"

"For three reasons. First, I never sell out a friend unless I am in trouble with them. Second, the laws do not say that two women cannot unite in a courting, simply marriage. And third, Belle and I used to be girlfriends once upon a time."

"But you said I stole your first kiss." Demi stated, still a bit confused.

"You did. One day, Belle and I were playing together and we were about to kiss, but my parents intervened. We were forbidden to see each other until one or both of us had moved on. Neither of us truly moved on, but these are our attempts."

I paused and stared at Demi speculatively. "You know," I said slowly. "You almost sound like a woman yourself. I have never heard a man talk so passionately about women's rights before and I think you are right; those laws need to be modified. Thank you, Young Knight."

"Anything for you, Young Highness."

We stared into each other's eyes for a sunshine before a servant told us that it was time for our private dinner. We were led to another private chamber with a table set for two. Demi pulled out my chair and we sat down. Two servants brought us our meals and left us. I slowly began eating and Demi did the same.

"Demi," I said after a few sunshines of eating. "Tell me about your family."

He swallowed quickly and began telling me the tale.

**_Demi_**

"My mother, Ariana, was in love with a maiden, but the law restricted her being with the other woman and her parents forbade her to see the other maiden. Instead, an arranged marriage was done with my father, Justin Russo. He was a kind man who worked as a carpenter before his heart failure claimed his life. Ever since then, my Aunt Victoria had been helping my mother take care of me.

"Then I saw the knights going to battle one day and wanted to join them. My family thought it would be a good opportunity for me and sent me off to the castle. I became a squire almost immediately and progressed quickly through my training.

"Shortly after I became a squire, Aunt Victoria fell ill and it worsened as time progressed. But now, with the help of the powers the wizard bestowed on her, mother is helping Aunt Tori get better. They are very supportive of everything I do and they were elated when they heard that I was to be courting you." Selena sighed and I glanced at her questioningly.

"Your life sounds so exciting compared to mine. Born a princess, do princess duties, study, act polite and do more duties. It has been roughly the same routine every day of my life since I was eight. I wish my life could be more like yours: interesting, exciting and somewhat dramatic." I chuckled.

"Trust me," I told her. "The way Sir Sterling punches, you definitely do not wish to be in my boots." I glanced up at Selena and saw that she had gone pale with the mention of Sterling.

"Yes," she replied hoarsely. "He seems to be quite aggressive, does he not?"

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Do not worry," I murmured. "I know he was not in your original choices. But Mackie, Frank and I will make certain he does not win your affections."

Selena smiled at me. "Someone else has already stolen my affections, so he cannot win them from me. The person who stole my heart would rather die before he gave it up. I simply hope he will keep it safe and not let it get broken."

My throat suddenly felt very dry, so I took a small sip of my wine to wet it before I began to speak. "He will try his best, Young Highness."

"See that he does, Young Knight."

I nodded and we continued eating. After dinner, I brought my sack of belongings to my new quarters off the princess' chamber. Just as I was getting into my cloth shorts and tank top, the princess arrived at my door and proceeded to ask the last question I ever thought I would hear from her.

"Demi, please sleep with me tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lol, silly place to leave it off at, I know, but I hope you liked it anyway. Review and tell me about it! :)<em>**


	12. The Nightmare

**_Ok, before you jump down my throat, I am so terribly sorry I haven't been updating as of late. But I'm back now and finally here to stay so I've come with a killer chapter for you guys. If you hate me, then you'll just love what's in store for later chapters. ;) R&R/F faithful readers!_**

**_I don't own Princess Protection Program or Ariana Grande._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena<em>**

I know I should not have asked and it was selfish of me, but I could not stand not being next to him when he was so close. I waited anxiously as Demetri thought it over.

"Please?" I begged.

The black-clad knight sighed and said, "Alright Your Majesty. I will come sleep with you."

I sighed in relief and went back to my chamber with Demetri close behind. I snuggled into one side of the hay-filled bed, making room for him on the other side.

"Good night, Demi." I sighed happily.

"Good night, Selena." he replied easily.

My eyes shut and I found myself in the meadow. Glancing down at my attire, I found myself in simple peasant maiden clothes and smiled. They were more comfortable than I imagined and I would have to see about getting some from the village maidens. I walked out of the shelter of the trees and stared off across the sea. I heard footsteps behind me and grinned as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, Demi." I said softly.

"Demi?" I froze: the voice did _not_ belong to Demetri. "Wrong knight, Princess. I am Alexander."

As I turned around, his lips caught mine and I knew this was no dream: it was a nightmare. Panicking, I pushed against Alexander and ran for the trees. Panic made me run faster than I ever thought possible. The forest was familiar territory, I knew the trees well. I would be safe from the knight following me if I could _just get to the trees. _Just as I was about to be swallowed up by the safety of the trees, a hand clamped around my wrist, squeezing it painfully tight as I was dragged back into the middle of the clearing.

"What is the hurry, Princess?" Alexander asked smoothly. "We have all night to do this. Even if it is not physical, I will show you the pleasure you deserve."

With that, he ripped off my clothes and his own. "No!" I screamed. "Not you!"

He shoved me onto the ground and positioned his body over me. "Do not be afraid, Princess. I will be gentle."

Alexander smashed his lips against mine. I struggled against him, thankful that Demetri had already stolen my first kiss. I pushed against his chest, but he was too strong and within seconds, he had pinned both my wrists above my head with one of his strong hands. I wiggled furiously, trying to gain freedom from his vice-like grip. A whirlwind of pain raced through my body as I felt Alexander's teeth clamp on my sensitive breast while his manhood thrust into me none-too-gently. I screamed out for help, but no help came from the fierce onslaught and I felt my strength waning.

Just as I felt Alexander about to release his seed into my womb, I heard a melodious voice call out, "Princess? Wake up! Wake up!"

I did not need a second telling to forcefully awaken from the nightmare. My eyes flew open and I saw Demetri staring down at me with a worried expression. My breath caught when I saw him and I clutched at him, sobbing into his chest.

"No! No! No!" I repeated.

Demetri stroked my hair and shushed me gently. Whereas other men would demand to know what happened, Demetri simply continued holding me while my sobs turned to teary hiccups.

"Th-thank you." I sniffed.

He nodded and tucked me back into bed. While he kept watch over me, I slowly drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

**_Demi_**

I watched Selena sleep and admired how peaceful she looked as opposed to the pained, tear-stained expression she wore when I awoke to her scream. I did not ask what her dream had been about because I thought it to be rude. Now, I was going to stay awake to make certain the dream did not return. I heard a knock at the door and quickly picked up my sword.

"Who is there?" I demanded.

"Delivery for Sir Demetri, 'the Black Knight'."

I gently covered Selena's head and slowly answered the door. The delivery boy gave me two packages and a letter. I thanked him and bolted the door, taking the packages to my private chamber, lest they be dangerous. I cautiously opened the letter first and found that it was from my mothers. I relaxed immediately and began reading.

_Dear Demetria. _

_Very glad to know you are courting the princess. But you must make sure she is trustworthy before revealing your true identity. We have sent the bedlinens you requested as well as a box of chocolates for the princess. Do not eat them; they are poisoned just in case she does not choose you to be her 'husband'. Take care Black Knight and your 'aunt' is nearly fully healed. We hope to see you soon._

_Signed with love, Ariana_.

I glanced at the smaller of the two packages and opened it to find the chocolates. I put them in the back of my wardrobe for any emergency I may need to use them against an enemy. I then opened my linens and put them, folded up, on my haybed before returning to Selena's side.

In the morning, I joined Princess Selena in her studies and meetings. When she went to lunch, I took a small spoonful of everything first before giving Selena the affirmative to eat. She smiled at me before the rest of her suitors joined us. I caught Alexander shooting the princess a smug smile and a wink; I turned to Selena only to find her turning green.

"Excuse us." I said softly as I guided Selena to the nearest chamberpot. As she vomited her breakfast, I held her hair away. When she finished, I handed her a napkin and she wiped her mouth.

"Thank you again." she murmured.

"Was it him?" I inquired softly. She sniffed and nodded, hanging her head and not looking at me. "Selena, he was in your nightmare?"

She nodded again, tears building in her eyes. "He was so forceful and I could not fight him, Demi. It hurt so much."

I wiped her tears away softly and said, "I will be in your dreams from now on, Princess. I will protect you, I promise."

She smiled slightly at me and we made our way back to the dining hall. Selena sat on one side of the table with me while the other three suitors sat opposite us. Selena kept her gaze away from Alexander whereas I made sure he barely left my sight. At last, the horrible affair that was lunch ended and I began heading for the training area. As I put on my armor, Frank and Mackie walked over to me.

"Hello, Sir Demetri." Frank said.

"We just told the Princess that we will no longer be courting her." Mackie told me.

"What?" I felt my heart speed up. "Sir Mackenzie, why?"

"Because, son, she already has her heart set. We discussed it while the two of you were at the chamberpot. We will drop out and you and Alexander will be the only two left."

"I need your help." I told them. "I need you two to watch over the princess while I am training. Not just from people trying to kill her, but also Alexander. From her dream last night, it seems that either he is a dreamwalker or someone is helping him get into her dreams. So please, look after her?"

"Yes, Sir Demetri, we will." Frank agreed.

"Thank you, both of you." As they bowed and left, I got to work training. Hard.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there you are. Again, I am terribly sorry that it's been awhile, but I'm motivated again, so no worries! Any reviews or favorites? Please?<em>**


	13. The Chosen

**_I have returned! Hello, faithful readers. I am happy to announce the return of… REBELLIOUS FELINES! I know plenty of you are really angry with me for not updaying in SUCH a long time, but I'm back for good now and this fic shall continue. Please, enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena's POV<em>**

I jumped slightly when a knock sounded at my door. I had been anxious ever since Demetri had left me. "Who is it?" I called cautiously.

"Do not worry, Princess." I relaxed when I heard Frank's voice. "We are merely here to keep you safe for Sir Demetri."

"Thank you, Sir Franklin." I called. I went back to my studies, this time researching Japan, a mystical country far away that had no monarchy as far as my studies told me. Finally, when I had answered all of the questions my tutor asked of me, I was released. By then, it was time for my remaining two suitors to meet me for dinner.

"The royal taste tester has deemed everything worthy." a voice said behind me. I turned with a smile and curtsied to Demetri.

"Hello, Young Knight." I said politely. "Have a good noon?"

"Not as pleasant without you, Young Highness." he replied with a grin.

I ducked my head, blushing slightly at the praise. "Come, let us wait for Sir Alexander before we eat." We sat directly across from each other and began speaking.

"You would love Ariana." Demetri said. "She has flowing, dark, pure red hair with large expensive brown eyes and a soft voice. She is almost always happy and she does her best to be nice to everyone. Victoria is almost the exact same way. Aunt Tori has long light brown hair and dark brown eyes."

I smiled at him. "I would love to meet them sometime." I said softly.

Demetri smiled at me and I grinned in return. Someone cleared their throat nearby and we glanced up to see Alexander strolling toward us.

"Good evening, Sir Alexander." I said pleasantly.

He slid into the seat next to me and moved closer. "Fine evening indeed, do you not agree, Sir Demetri?" Demetri nodded with a half-smile.

I felt a slight pressure on the inside of my thigh and my eyes widened in fear. Demetri saw and nodded to his food. Suddenly, the hand was removed from my leg and I relaxed as Alexander glared at Demetri. I glanced at the black-clad knight and saw him smirking at his roasted ham. I went back to eating my lobster as Alexander began telling us about his large family.

Apparently, his family was wealthy but with so many people to feed, they did not have enough for too much extravagance. He had a very pretty sister named Izzy and three brothers named Carlos, Mikel and Nikko. He continued on with his cousins after that, but I could not keep up with all of the names so I simply stopped listening. Demetri shot me constant sympathetic looks which I returned with sad smiles. At last, Alexander stopped talking and Demetri started up again.

"My mother just sent me a letter telling me that Aunt Victoria was nearly fully healed."

"What had been ailing her?" I asked, chewing slowly on a finger food the cooks called a sandwich.

"Dragon's Claw." Demetri replied softly.

I cringed. "I had Dragon's Claw as a small girl. I still suffer from the after affects." Demetri glanced at me in concern while Alexander attempted to conceal his disgust "But I am glad to hear that she is doing better." I smiled and the two men smiled back.

"You know," Alexander said conversationally. "I hear there is a full moon tonight. Perhaps we could all go out for a moonlit stroll."

"To-to-tonight?" I squeaked. "Er, I am a bit busy tonight, but perhaps tomorrow?"

Demetri and Alexander looked taken aback but nodded all the same. I smiled and released them for the night. Demetri followed me to my room, but I sat on the bed and stared at him. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for what was to come.

**_Demi's POV_**

Selena stared at me for several slow seconds, leading me to believe that I had spilled something on my clothing. I watched as the princess took a deep breath and wondered if she was going to tell me what was amiss.

"Demi, listen closely." I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I know you are my personal guard, but…"

"Did you choose Alexander?" I asked gently.

She shivered fearfully. "No, of course not. That is a disgusting thought. No Sir Demetri, I need you to sleep in your chamber tonight and not to come check on me. Understood?"

"But Princess Selena, I am supposed to protect you."

"I will be completely safe, but you may not come check on me. I need you to stay in your chamber. Is that clear?"

I stared into her stern brown eyes and slowly nodded, bowing my head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

**_Selena's POV_**

I smiled gently at the young knight and slowly stood, moving to my wardrobe to choose a more comfortable dress to put on now that no one was going to see me for a bit of time. I heard Demetri stand and move to his own bedroom and I sighed silently.

It was not that I _wanted_ to send him away, but he could not see me tonight, of all nights. I needed to go out and I could not have my guard following me. Slipping into the dress and choosing a corset to go along with it, I waited for the sun to move lower in the sky. I knew that there was only so much time left before I could leave and I spent the extra time getting ahead on my studies.

At last, the sun was lowering toward the tree line. I slowly stood and climbed through my window, slipping silently out of the room. Tip-toeing along the ledge that was positioned over the rest of the tower, I leaped down to the walkway below. Running along the walkway, I slipped into another tower and hurried down the stairs, coming to a hidden exit in the wall. Leaving the castle gates, I made my way down the path to the woods. By this time, the sun had almost fully disappeared and I grinned, waiting for the moon to emerge.

**_Demi's POV_**

I paced my chamber, wondering what I was going to do. I could not simply leave the princess to fend for herself. If I did not check on her and an attacker had heard our conversation, then she could potentially be in danger. But she had given me an order and to not follow that order would mean minor treason. Setting my jaw, I decided that I could take the penalty for treason if it meant keeping Princess Selena safe.

As the sun was getting low in the sky, I opened the adjoining door between our chambers and found the princess just as she disappeared out the window. I quietly closed the door and moved to the window after her. Using my stealth training, I followed Her Majesty along the ledge and to the walkway. I was thankful I had removed my armor, otherwise it would be very difficult to remain hidden. As it were, my dark clothing and hair most likely helped me to blend into the background as I followed the princess through a secret passageway in the wall.

I began to grow worried when she left the castle gates altogether, wondering what it could be that would cause her to leave the castle. Following quickly along the path to the forest, I watched the princess slip behind a few trees and knew that I needed to use my tracking skills to find her. I was not well-trained with tracking, but I could at least detect footsteps and disturbed terrain.

I followed the tracks the princess made easily enough, but as the dark of night began setting in, I realized that it would be impossible to find her in the dark. Sighing and hanging my head in defeat, I returned to the castle and sat with the knight on duty as I waited with bated breath for the princess to return. At dawn, I finally caught sight of her making her way back up the path and was relieved when I found no visible marks on her form.

As Selena approached, I stood and knelt to the ground, head bowed in submission. "Princess Selena." I murmured. "I am relieved to see that you are back safe." She touched my shoulder and I slowly stood. "Come, I shall escort you to your chamber."

Selena took my arm without a word and I guided her back to her private quarters. Once I had bolted the door, I turned to her with a sigh. "Princess, I have a confession to make."

"You snuck out and followed me when I specifically told you not to." She stated calmly.

I nodded with my head hung low in shame. "I simply needed to make certain you were safe. I am unsure of what I would do if you were hurt or kidnapped or worse. Please, I ask your forgiveness."

"Darling Demetri." Selena murmured, moving closer with a bright smile. "There is nothing to forgive. You risked punishment to ensure my safety and for that, you truly are as noble as the color you wear."

I smiled at her widely and she returned it tenfold.

"Come, Black Knight." Selena ordered, leading me to the bed. "Let us get some sleep before the servants come to wake me three sun movements passed dawn."

"Of course, Young Princess." I replied with a bow. "A small nap should not hurt either of us."

As one, we lay on the bed and moved away from each other. However, Selena seemed to change her mind and instead cuddled into my side. I wrapped an arm around her protectively and sighed as sleep overcame us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my goddess, I've finally completed a chapter for you guys. As part of my new year's resolution, any story that I've had unfinished for more than nine months, I'm going to finish it before I post any new stories. Now, please, review for me, yeah?<em>**


End file.
